Esclavitud
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: que sucede si pierdes una batalla con esa persona que quieres, y ahora tienes que ser su esclava... -maldita apuesta-
1. Inicio de una gran problema

Como decirte que eres especial sin que lo tomes a mal…

* * *

Toph: ahora debilucho no creo que puedas hacerme daño, yo puedo sentir todos tus movimientos

Zuko: jajaja eso ya lo sé, pero no creo que puedas seguir mi ritmo… jajaja

Toph: esto es un reto, pues lo acepto, pero dime que gano si te venzo

Zuko: que sea tu esclavo y hare todo lo que me pidas

Toph: trato hecho jajajaja

Zuko: pero y yo que gano? No me quiero quedar con las manos vacias después de que te derrote

Toph: será igual, sere tu exclava si me vences

Zuko: ok trato hecho hehehe

Esta era otra clásica pelea entre toph y zuko, últimamente han tenido una rivalidad en la que cada uno siente mas poder que el que hay en el otro, se siente inmunes, tal vez están en la edad rebelde, pero lo que ahora debe importar es el desenlace de esta pelea…

1 hora después…

¿?: Te dije que ganaría

¿2?: esto no es justo, yo no tenia que perder…

¿?: Pues ya lo hiciste jajajaja

¿2?: mmm…

¿?: Ahora cumple tu parte del trato

¿2?: Vale, que es lo que tengo que hacer?

¿?: No te preocupes por eso… yo te lo diré mañana por la mañana, por ahora espero y descanses

¿2?: hay no en que lio estoy… =(

* * *

**_N/A: solo espero y los deje picados jejejeje_**

**_reviews please_**


	2. Perdedora

**Una mañana tranquila y bella…**

* * *

Toph: momento todo esto es un chantaje, quiero la revancha

Zuko: no, supéralo, eres mía – Zuko poco a poco se acerco a ella, mientras que esta sentía las vibraciones del suelo, sentía la cercanía de él, y a paso lento fue retrocediendo, pero dio tope con una roca tras ella, que no noto por el nerviosismo, entonces fue cuando el aprovecho su estado shock y en su oído susurro - solo eres mía…

Toph al escuchar esto torno en su rostro un rojo intenso, que al instante, para alejar a Zuko de su lado, con su tierra control hizo que una roca fuera directamente al rostro de Zuko, sin que este pudiera esquivar el objeto al sentir el aroma de Toph y ser hipnotizado, quedo inconsciente al toque, mientras que la bandida escapaba velozmente de su acosador…

Minutos después…

Aang: hey Zuko despierta… -el joven avatar comenzaba a preocuparse de que el señor del fuego no reaccionaba- hey ZUKO! –Con el gran grito del chico calvo, Zuko despertó rápidamente sintiendo un gran dolor en la cabeza-

Zuko: que me paso? –pero al terminar esta frase recordó lo que le dijo a la maestra tierra y entonces una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro-

Aang: ¿Por qué sonríes Zuko? – Aang comenzaba a preocuparse aun mas que cuando el estaba inconsciente-

Zuko: nada… no te preocupes Aang, no me pasa nada

Aang: bueno eso espero

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Últimamente me has llamado la atención, aunque no conozcas mi rostro y no te agrade al total, siento que nos llevaremos bien… Eres una bandida que ha robado mi corazón, espero y yo pueda hacer lo mismo con el tuyo…**

* * *

Zuko: TOPH! Sal ya que espero verte con la ropa de esclava que te escogí…

Toph: no quiero, ya se han burlado bastante, y a pesar de que soy ciega, también se que este traje no es una buena idea.

Zuko: tu no puedes opinar, solo actuar y es lo que espero que hagas pronto!

Toph: te odio… -la pequeña chica ciega salía detrás de una puerta grande pero eso no importaba, ahora la chica era la interesante, vestía una pequeña falda negra con una blusa de tirantes roja con medias del mismo color y por último una diadema blanca que combinaba perfectamente con su mini mandil – eres un idiota – mientras se soplaba un mechón de cabello-

Zuko: y las botas?

Toph: no las usare, si las uso quedo ciega completamente

Zuko; pues eso me conviene…

* * *

**N/A: perdon por lo cortos que son, jejeje lo siento y gracias a yue yuna por su review**

**byebye**


	3. ¿ahora que hago?

**Capitulo 3.- ¿y ahora qué hago?**

Zuko miraba a Toph quien ahora solo se mantenía alejada de él por la pena y vergüenza que le comenzaba a causar todo este enredo.

-y bien?- dijo Toph un poco más tranquila –se puede saber primero los términos y condiciones ante todo esto.-

-solo habrá una…- hizo un silencio para causar algo de intriga el azabache de cicatriz pero muy en sus adentros se moría por seguir adelante esta pequeña apuesta – serás mi esclava por una semana, y admite es muy poco tiempo…-

-…- suspiro aliviada pero algo le decía que faltaba puesto que las vibraciones de la tierra con respecto a Zuko estaban altamente extrañas, el cuerpo del chico emanaba como que un aura anormal que hasta en el viento se podía percibir –hay algo mas… cierto?- la ojiperla tenía que preguntar por su propio bien.

-que buena eres…- dijo el chico con un tono como si estuviese contando un chiste- tendrás que hacer exactamente todo, y cuando digo TODO es sin excepción de nada, entendido…- y la última palabra la dijo en voz seductiva y agraciada.

-tsk- Crujió la lengua en señal de una maldición ahogada en su garganta, de la manera en que se comportaba Zuko era de esperarse de algo sumamente ¿peligroso?, no sabría muy bien como decirlo pero, ya no eran unos niños queriendo salvar al mundo por tener valentía hasta en los pies ahora, eran adolescentes en un mundo en paz y con las hormonas alborotadas. Y esto Toph lo sabía porque era la que más había crecido en estos años y no precisamente en mentalidad sino que también poseía un cuerpo divino, y gracias a las platicas con Katara se dio cuenta de esto.

Pero todo esto lo podía dejar atrás lo que le preocupaba es que desde hace pocos días Zuko se portaba más raro con ella y a cada momento se la pasaba queriéndose acercar a sus oídos y murmurar cosas que no iban en lo más interesante del día, sino que murmuraba cosas algo como en ¿doble sentido?

-no rezongues que te puedo castigar- esa voz la saco fugazmente de los estúpidos pensamientos y de momento Zuko la abrazo por la cintura delgada y la otra mano paso por la espalda para unirse al final con la otra mano y juntar mas lo cuerpos.

-no te propases, que puedo tomar venganza…- las palabras salían gracias a su conciencia orgullosa pero su corazón saltaba de una manera que nunca en su joven vida lo hizo, y entre mas trataba de tomar una posición defensiva a aquel que la acercaba cada vez mas y como si un volcán inmenso fuese a explotar, ambos alientos se comenzaban a acercar.

-quiero ver que lo intentes, si no lo has notado yo gane el reto que hicimos, y aun asi te piensas igualar?- dijo sonriente el maestro fuego, le encantaba ver esos ojos perlados como si lo estuvieran viendo y lo estimulaba a más no poder.

-cállate estúpido- se separo desapaciblemente, si seguían así eso terminaría en algo que tal vez les causaría arrepentimiento.

-yo que quería cerrar formalmente el trato- fingió puchero con la voz, pero su cara mantenía gestos de diversión.

-con un beso y sexo?- dijo sin pensar la pelinegra caminando a una roca para acomodarse en ella, esperando que Zuko no la siguiera y mantuviera nuevamente aquella cercanía que tuvieron hace pocos segundos.

-si se puede uno u otro, o mejor aun los dos…- sonrió tratando de que la cara de Toph le diera señales pero aun se mantenía seria.

Lo que no sabía Zuko era que su mente había quedado apagada con sus palabras provocativas, le atraía Zuko desde hace mucho pero nunca se imagino llegar al momento en el que él se lanzara tan… sin formas de describir.

-es mejor ignorarte, -dijo con la voz disfrazada de cansancio –además el trato se cerró en el momento que aceptamos la pelea, así que no creo que sea necesario tu beso o el sexo…- finiquito para salir del valle de rocas en el cual se encontraban.

-será difícil, pero lo lograre- susurro para darle la espalda a la que anteriormente le hizo lo mismo.

* * *

**N/A: wow perdon se que merezco su desprecio infinito por dejar esta maldita historia hasta bloqueada, pero es que primero no se que me paso, de seguro las negativas que recibi me dejaron bloqueada, y es que no se si sepan pero segun algunos esta historia fue elegida para una critica, y en realidad si duele las negativas... si no les gusta pues asi dejenlo y ya, yo siempre he dicho que la mejor persona es la que se da cuenta de sus propios errores... en fin por cualquier cosa un MP esta bien recibido al igual que un review...**

**Es que he tenido tantas historias y ninguna me dejan algun review solo agregan a favoritos XD pero aun asi me da alegria eso...**

**este capitulo lo dedico a Afrodita que ha mandado dos MP porque no publico ni actualizo jejejeje espero y con esto ya estes un poco mas tranquila, la proxima semana te publico el siguiente jejejeje...**

**gracias-... y perdon por lo corto XD**


	4. Alejate de el

ESCLAVITUD

Capitulo 4: aléjate de él (primera orden)

-vaya… ya es de mañana…- dijo la princesa de la nación del agua mientras se estiraba para desentumir sus músculos de una larga noche tranquila –Aang levántate…- le dijo quietamente al último maestro del aire –hoy tenemos que ir antes del anochecer a ver a gran gran abuela…- le movió –enserio, no tenemos que perder tiempo…-

-cierto…- exclamo con un gran suspiro al final –ya están despiertos los demás?- la miro con los ojos entreabiertos.

-no… pero tenemos que despertarlos para empacar rápidamente- le dijo tranquilamente.

Salieron de lo que era su pequeña casa de acampar que compartían desde que se convirtieron en pareja, ambos miraron la salida del sol para después mirarse mutuamente con una sonrisa delineando sus labios. Katara camino hacia la casa de piedra creada por Toph para pasar la noche, en cuanto Aang se dirigía a la imitación de morada para refugiarse hecha únicamente por Sokka.

-hey Sokka…- le hablo bajo para no ser irrespetuosamente –tenemos que irnos ya, se nos hace tarde para llegar a la nación del fuego…- y toco su hombro moviéndolo lentamente.

-no gran gran abuela! Ayer me bañe!- Aang quedaba estático ante las palabras de Sokka medio dormido, realmente esa información no la necesitaba saber.

-SOKKA! –Katara se encontraba completamente roja desde atrás del maestro aire, le incomodaba lo antihigiénico que llegaba a ser su hermano –LEVANTATE Y DEJA DE DECIR INCOHERENCIAS!- grito para que aquel chico de coleta reaccionara.

-bah!...- bufo Sokka algo molesto mientras se acomodaba para sentarse y con sus manos en la cara trataba de quitar esos gestos de sueño.

Aang y Katara salieron de la ¨casa de acampar¨ de Sokka para poder dejarle un poco de lo mínimo de privacidad que tenía gracias a él mismo.

-cálmate Katara… -tomaba desde los hombros a Katara para así calmarla aunque sea un poco –de seguro era mentira…-

-mentira? Soy su hermana sé lo que es y no es mentira…- gruño exasperada la joven tratando de calmarse.

-por cierto, ya se levantaron los demás?- le cambio tema rápidamente para que no siguiera irritada.

-Zuko desde hace una hora, es mas ya está listo y Toph está en eso… -señala hacia su costado con su dedo índice a una pelinegra de ojos perlados que con un golpe en la tierra retumbándola para que lo que se había vuelto su pequeño refugio vuelve a ser suelo mientras tomaba su almohada convirtiéndola en maleta.

-vámonos entonces!- dijo animadamente el chico de la flecha tatuada –appa!- pronuncio el nombre de su inseparable amigo quien se veía volar y aterrizaba cerca de ellos.

-te ayudo Toph?- Sokka tomaba la muy pesada maleta de la joven Bei Fong y esta ni se inmuto en negarle esa ayuda tenía otras cosas en que pensar desde el día anterior.

-ajam…- solo pronuncio eso e hizo unas escaleras para poder subir al gran bisonte volador.

-porque la ayudas? Muy servicial…- Katara lo veía con una sonrisa picara sin notar que Zuko los observaba algo por así decirlo, celoso.

-no tengo porque decírtelo, mamá- entonando lo último en burla.

-ya vas a empezar…- le riño con solo verlo y subió de igual manera al bisonte seguido por Sokka con las maletas repletas de la maestra tierra.

-tú no vas a arruinarme nada…- murmuro con un gruñido de molestia al final el joven rey de fuego –no ahora que tengo yo mi oportunidad…-

-Zukko! Apúrate o no llegaras a tu casa!- le aviso Aang mientras que Toph al escuchar su nombre sus mejillas se enrojecen y esquiva su rostro hacia otro lado con tal de no percibir a alguien que se inmute en presenciar su cambio de actitud.

-ya voy- pero Zukko lo noto y sin más se subió al bisonte con gran rapidez por la alegría de ver los efectos que causaba en la chica de la tierra y metal, bastante satisfactorio… se acerco un poco para así poder susurrarle algo que solo ella podía oír…- no traes puesta la ropa que te pedí usaras?...-

-es incomoda…- encanijo los ojos perlados de donde provenía la voz de Zukko pero alejándose un poco más al notar las respiraciones justamente cerca por milímetros de distancia- además sufrió un accidente…-

-mmmm que extraño, no crees?- le volvió a mirar con una cara de varias emociones conjuntas de entre esas la lujuria y pasión, pero que apenas eran perceptibles para los demás que estaban un poco ocupados en otros asuntos.

-demasiado creo pero bueno que se le puede hacer…- sonrió satisfecha por el no volver a usar esa ropa que odio desde que se la dieron por que a pesar de ser ciega con solo tocarla se sentía lo provocativa que era y la poca tela que tenia.

-bueno no te molesto mas y por hoy solo quiero que cumplas esta orden…- el rostro de Zuko cambio a un semblante serio por que pediría algo completamente bárbaro –aléjate de él-.

-él?- se confundió ante lo que le hacían de petición.

-de Sokka… no te quiero cerca de él- le tomo la muñeca en un pequeño apretón esperanzado a que cumpla.

-no puedo, te das cuenta de que nos tenemos que hablar a pesar de todo, somos amigos…-

-y?- no soltaba a la joven –solo deja de hablarle o enserio te obligare a usar esa ropa… que tengo que decirte, tengo como tres conjuntos guardados…-

-no preguntare por que los tienes… pero bueno, no le hablare pero si quiere explicación espero y te sepas inventar una porque no quiero que sepan que perdí ante ti…- le miro con el entrecejo fruncido a pesar de la vista nula, su mirada aun transmitía ese pequeño odio del momento.

-me satisface que obedezcas…- y se aleja un poco para no causar sospechas… por el bien de su integridad de ambos tenían que mantener eso en secreto.


	5. Besame

**Esclavitud**

**Capitulo 5: Bésame (segunda orden)**

El viaje para tres chicos se les hace eterno, y es que Toph no paraba de pensar en las ordenes que le pondría Zuko a cumplir, el mismo chico de la cicatriz estaba pensando o mejor dicho planeando como alejar a la pelinegra de Sokka mientras que este ultimo nombrado se sentía extrañado por los nuevos sentimientos que tenia hacia Toph.

Y es que después de separarse de Suki por cuestiones de las guerreras, no se sentía feliz hasta que tuvo sueños extraños donde besaba a la pequeña maestra tierra, y ahora con ese cuerpo realmente se convertía en una mujer.

Ambos chicos miraban de reojo a la chica que en cuestión era ya todo un cuerpo esbelto gracias a las curvaturas elegantes que le adornaban, realmente despertaba algo en los dos que quisieran averiguar y de eso ni por qué preocuparse, puesto que querían investigar.

Pero Zuko no podía dejar pasar aquellas miradas de becerro a medio morir de Sokka, se metía al territorio que no le pertenecía y eso no era para nada bueno, si bien Toph cumpliría al pie de la letra el trato pero no podría parar al chico de la nación del agua cuando le insistiese hablarle seria un problema. Tanto Sokka como el mismo tuvieron relaciones fallidas por la distancia pero el chico de ojos azules tendría que entender que estaba jugando con fuego y que si continuaba podría quemarse.

El viaje se mantuvo silencioso, miradas de un lado y suspiros del otro, ¿que no se puede mantener lejos el amor que tantos problemas da?, pensó la maestra tierra con el aire golpeándole el rostro de una manera gentil pero que aun no lograba tranquilizar a su corazón del embrollo notable entre ella y dos personas altamente atractivas pero no hablando en el sentido visual si no en el sentimental.

Después de cinco horas de vuelo appa ya se encontraba cansado y Aang como buen amigo decidió descansar por un rato, noto que estaba en cercanía de un rio y no dudo en que ese era el lugar perfecto para dormir, comer, tomar agua o cualquier cosa que quisiesen hacer por el momento sus amigos.

-bueno aquí quedaremos por un rato- miro a todos con su notable sonrisa, Katara bajaba vasijas mientras Sokka iba directo al suelo por no haber puesto atención y en el momento Zuko ayudaba a una sonrojada Toph –hay algo raro…- se dijo a sí mismo en un imperceptible susurro –pero qué será?- y miro nuevamente la escena frente a sus ojos –bah!- y con esa expresión dejo pasar algo que se le hacían anormal a lo que eran diariamente ellos.

-Aang…- Dijo Katara al último maestro aire habiendo terminado de bajar vasijas y llenado con agua para cuando salgan –vamos al bosque por algo de leña que la necesitaremos para hacer los peces y tu sopa-

-Está bien!- y tomando de la mano a su novia se adentraron al bosque dejando detrás a sus amigos que ni se inmutaron en la pareja.

-Hey, Toph…- Miro el chico a la pelinegra que a pesar de su edad aun no lograba alcanzar su estatura, tan diminuta aun y esbelta que no podía imaginar porque apenas le atraía (hormonas, chico, se llaman hormonas) –cuantos peces quieres para la comer?- le pregunto un poco ansioso por solo la respuesta

-Unos dos están bien- dijo algo preservadora por la orden que le dio el maestro fuego –bueno voy al bosque, sentí un animal al cual podríamos comer- dijo entrando.

-yo te acompaño, no te vaya a pasar algo y ninguno lo sepa- dijo Zuko siguiéndola y siendo observado por el guerrero algo lastimado.

Ya en el bosque Toph y Zuko se mantenía en un pequeño silencio incomodo, aunque mas para la joven era algo bueno, no quería mantener la conversación de perdedora como fiel tema del chico con cicatriz, era un trato que deseosamente quisiera mantener en el fondo de todo.

-Vas bien Toph- dijo algo socarronamente.

-Cállate- escupió molesta –no es agradable el dejarle de hablar a un amigo-

-pero él no quiere ser tu amigo- se detuvo al escuchar la culpa que tenia aquella chica –es más, me sorprende que no notes la notable gentileza que ahora tiene- le comenzó a reprochar

-ahora resulta que es el único que ha cambiado!- comenzó a alzar la voz al igual que lo hacia su acompañante.

-No quiero decir que estés ciega, pero realmente hasta un ciego notaria que él quiere algo contigo!- ambos ya se encontraban en el mismo tono de voz y furiosos que los pájaros que se encontraban en los arboles cercanos volaban violentamente por los gritos y los ataques de fuego y tierra sin llegar a lastimar a otros.

-pero prácticamente me estás diciendo estúpida!- dijo alzando una inmensa piedra con un árbol detrás de si por la furia contenida.

-Agh!- se sujetaba la cabeza de frustración y bueno es que Toph siempre ha sido muy imperceptible en el sentido del cariño y esas cosas.

-sabes qué?- dijo mas enojada que nada –yo me largo!- y se dio una vuelta para que asi se fuese bajando poco a poco la gran roca que ahor tenia frente a ella.

-no!- dijo mirándola –tú no te vas, y te ordeno que me beses!- dijo mas nublado por los celos y al momento de decirlo la gran roca cayo con un estruendoso golpe.

-qué?- dijo algo confusa

-es una orden!- indico

El viento golpeteaba las hojas de los árboles y jalaba amablemente los cabellos azabaches de ambos maestros que estaban frente a frente y sonrojados, no sabía lo que sentía Zuko pues su corazón latiendo fuertemente no dejaba escuchar los sonidos que pudiese emitir el cuerpo de aquel chico para indicarle si estaba en las mismas o en mejores cuestiones a las de ella. Poco a poco se acercaba con un temor que no quería desaparecer pero, estaba a punto de besar al actual señor del fuego que la tenía a ella, una Bei Fong, de esclava. Los labios llegaron al punto de rozarse peligrosa y excitantemente que no podían mantener la respiración acompasada, la joven ya cerca sintió los labios tan anhelados pero aun así la calidez de eso mismo la hizo estremecerse.

Ambos en silencio sentía las sensaciones mas extrañas que alguna vez o nunca sintieron, Toph poco a poco caminaba hacia atrás por el hecho de que Zuko la empujaba para profundizar el beso topando con un árbol y así experimentando mas del roce que se convertía en algo más que un beso.

Unas manos vagando por el cuerpo bien proporcionado de la chica y ella acariciaba el tan fornido cuerpo de Zuko con algo que no le dejaba pensar en razones. Ambos adentrados en aquello olvidaron todo a su alrededor.

-Creo que escuche algo por…- Aang no pudo terminar al notar a Toph y Zuko en aquellas vergonzosas situaciones –Toph! Zuko!- Grito mientras que los nombrados del susto y sorpresa se separaron instantáneamente dejando todo de lado, Toph alcanzo a un animal que pareciese un conejo en una caja de piedra al instante.

-Comida?- dijo torpemente con la ropa algo desarreglada y con un Zuko a un costado alzando su ceja de incredibilidad.

* * *

NA: **no me maten! perdonen la demora pero debo bastantes historias y ya las comence a terminar XDDDD ya voy por ello!**


	6. Libertad

**Esclavitud**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Libertad? (Tercera orden)**

-Que es, Aang?- hablo la joven novia del avatar, -encontraste algo malo?- dijo sacándolos a todos de la terrible e incómoda situación.

-Les digo algo?- dijo el chico mirándolos fijamente –esta me la deberán, y para eso tendrás que dejar ir a ese pequeño animal que atrapaste con la tierra control- dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa plasmándolos.

-como?- dijo Toph dudosa de lo que acababa de pasar

-ya dije…- y en eso la jaula del animal se renovó a ser suelo –no es nada Katara, vi un animal realmente adorable- grito para que le pudiese escuchar su prometida.

-lo hubieras cazado para que comiera Sokka, ya ves como se pone cuando no se alimenta de carne- le dijo gritando lejos pero parecía que se acercaba cada vez más a ellos

-bueno los dejo, pero aun me deben medio favor- dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada y dirigiéndose a la voz de Katara antes de que esta llegara con ellos.

Otro silencio incomodo lleno el ambiente, ambos estaban sonrojados y no cabían de dudas que llenaban cada vez más la cabeza una de otra. Entonces la primera en romper el silencio fue Toph que al caminar solo pudo liberar algo de tensión con el ruido de sus pies rompiendo ramas a su paso mientras el chico le miraba expectante.

-que, no dirás nada?- le recrimino el chico.

-Debería?- alzo una ceja volteando al sitio de donde provenía la voz de Zuko

-no!, pero…- realmente ambos no sabían que decir y en realidad necesitaban escuchar algo uno del otro.

-Pero nada!- giro violentamente al sitio de acampar con intenciones de dejar la plática de un lado u olvidarla –esto no tenía que haber pasado y punto!-

-Como que no debería haber pasado!- grito algo furioso por la actitud

-así como lo escuchaste!- se exalto mas –no tenía que pasar!- eh hizo sus manos puño por la actuación que hacia irracionalmente.

-jajajaja, ahora crees eso?- rio sarcásticamente –mira Toph, tú no sabes de las cosas que tienen o no tienen que pasar, así que no me salgas con esas cosas-

-ósea que tu si querías que pasaran?- señalo la dirección del sonido.

-ya!- dijo cansinamente –tu tercera orden será 24 horas de libertad, desde que se ponga el sol hoy hasta mañana a la misma hora- pronuncio con algo de enojo.

-vaya solo eso?- amonesto el tiempo

-si! Ni más ni menos!- le aviso –pero que quede claro una cosa-le miro a esos ojos claros directamente

-huy que cosa, mi amo?- Pregunto burlonamente la chica con un ademan servicial.

-Te juro que después de eso no me detendré ante nada para lo que quiero que hagas, y tu lo harás sin pedir o tener explicaciones a mis mandatos- soltó molesto y dejando a la chica entre los árboles y matorrales más preocupada que confundida.

¨Maldito Zuko¨ pensó Toph cuando pudo sentir lejos al chico, un debate mental iniciaba junto a un problema orgulloso.

-Maldito!- Grito golpeando con su puño un árbol cercano y saliendo aves nuevamente en parvada asustadas de la chica furiosa –maldito- susurro sentándose en el suelo y así cubriendo su rostro con los lacios mechones de cabello en su frente.


	7. Regresando a dominar

**Esclavitud**

**Capitulo 7: Regresando a dominar**

-bueno Zuko, creo que ya debemos irnos o si no llegaremos tarde a tu palacio- dijo el chico de flecha en la cabeza.

-tienes toda la razón, Aang- el dirigirse las palabras mutuamente causaba algo de incomodidad para el señor del fuego pero era todo lo contrario en la mente del último maestro aire, que las miradas cuando chocaban era más un juego que le instruía a reírse a rienda suelta aunque para no meter sospechas de algo mas allá se aguantaba enormemente las ganas-

-ya estamos listos!- indico Sokka mientras se acercaba con Toph, para poder ayudarla con sus maletas y subirlas al gran bisonte volador

Tanto Aang como Zuko lograron ver ese detalle de amabilidad a kilómetros si así se encontraran, el chico calvo miro curioso al de cicatriz que por el gesto que tomaba con su única ceja fruncida sentía la espera de algo catastrófico, pero la escena mantenía la diversión desde que descubrió todo.

-cálmate- le susurro el de la flecha tatuada esperando que así fuese la acción que seguiría Zuko pero no se pudo más que resignar.

Vio como se alejo y subió volando al bisonte gracias a que saco de sus puños llamas de fuego que ayudaron para levantarlo como un proyectil, causando así ciertas miradas preocupadas.

El viaje dio inicio y un largo silencio se apodero en lo que sería la espalda del gran animal pero del contrario a su cabeza donde Aang mantenía platica acerca de los comportamientos nuevos, los que regresaban y los que se mantenían alrededor de lo ya grandes amigos.

-bueno, Sokka se siente seguro y piensa que tiene oportunidad con Toph, pero yo pienso que esto se está yendo muy lejos aparte, siento un ligero… como decirlo? Como un ambiente algo perturbado- dijo Katara observando de reojo a los tres chicos callados sin notar las miradas que los varones le dirigían a la única chica ciega ahí presente.

-pero no veo a Toph con intenciones de tener algo mas con el- miro rápidamente sus pasajero y después del escaso mirar regreso su atención a las riendas sujetas a los cuernos de appa –es mejor dejar de entrometernos…-

-sí, tienes razón pero, si llega a haber un tercero habrá complicaciones en las cuales hasta tendremos que meternos en medio a propósito, no crees?- pregunto mientras se recargaba sobre el hombro de su futuro esposo

-solo habrá que esperar y ver…- le respondió el chico mientras que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien, realmente el esconder secretos a su novia no era lo suyo pero es que en si Sokka sería el tercero en discordia porque le veía más futuro a la relación de Zuko y Toph que a la de Sokka con tal chica ya que, en la primera se veía algo más que atracción, se veía una compleja relación que a pesar de eso cuadraba en todos los sentidos pero, por el otro lado la relación con el contrario sería simplemente a medias sin encajar ni durar.

El regreso fue de casi 24 horas, lo cual no le ayudo en nada a la pobre de Toph que en su dichosa libertad no hizo nada más que volar y sentirse inútil en el momento, solo la brisa la llego a tranquilizar. Cuando hubieron llegado al palacio de la nación del fuego y de averiguar la hora que era, le llego un escalofrió que indico su próximo regreso a la barbarie bajo el mandato de Zuko. Con algo de tedio bajo del bisonte pero gracias ahora a Aang quien gustoso le ayudo en vista de la situación en la que estaba, la miro y cuando la bajo procuro prevenirla.

-Toph… -inicio-he descubierto ciertos amoríos que cargas- le dijo refiriéndose a Sokka

-si lo dices por Zuko…- enrojeció un poco pero fácilmente se podía disimular con un rostro sereno

-no- interrumpió –ahora es Sokka…- le miro y vio su sorpresiva imagen

-estas bromeando, cierto?- trato de volver su rostro al antiguo pero ahora con una sonrisa por la susodicha broma

-no… Katara me lo ha dicho, así que espero sepas tratar este asunto con madurez, se que puedes y piensa en lo que harás porque ya no puedo intervenir mas en este asunto, ya lo he hecho bastante…- dijo tomándola del hombro como reconforte

-gracias, pies ligeros- y así se acomodo sus maletas dispuesta a que le indicasen su alcoba donde estaría durmiendo con Katara

Los sirvientes de Zuko dieron indicios de sus habitaciones y no tardaron en separarse para estar en sus tranquilas camas y dormir por un rato, cosa que para Toph le parecía una opción pésima de desperdiciar su tiempo así por lo cual se disponía a salir del gran monumento topándose con Zuko

-bien Toph… ya casi es tiempo –dijo mirando un ventanal cercano con los ojos prendidos en el sol, solo unas cuatro o tres horas y media para que el tiempo se acabase –solo te digo que no escapes… pues estas en la misma nación del fuego y mis sirvientes mas fuertes irán en tu busca tan rápido como que no termino de decir tierra- le miro –así que te espero en mi alcoba después del atardecer…- y dejándola sola decidió irse a su sitio esperando ansioso el anochecer, seria la mas inolvidable y no habrá más que aceptar la realidad que la maestra tierra rechaza siendo así que prefiere a Zuko por sobre Sokka.

Inmediatamente la pelinegra salió lo más pronto pero sin buscar la huida, solo un lugar solitario sin interrupciones para poder hacer tierra control y despejar su mente, tal vez el momento en que perdiera su virginidad llegaría al anochecer, no estaba nerviosa de que fuera sin su consentimiento puesto que sabía muy bien que ella lo buscaba y no se debatía por eso sino por el hecho de que era la espinilla de la primera vez. Respiro profundo mientras con un ágil movimiento de las manos de arriba y abajo, la tierra tembló y un estruendoso ruido se escucho tan alto mientras que al mismo tiempo que todo esto ocurría una gran roca del suelo salió y se elevo muy alto e instantáneamente cayó renovando otro temblor al primero.

A pesar de no observar el atardecer, Toph podía sentir a los animales que salían durante esta para estar en plena noche y cuando escucho el primero de estos, un escalofrió le recorrió e instintivamente soltó un gemido de sorpresa, no quería volver pero ya había recibido algo así como una amenaza y si no quería llevar el problemas a mayores se encamino al palacio fugazmente para no ser reprochada o en el peor de los casos ser mas humillada.

Llego al palacio y se dirigió al aposento de Zuko, al tocar en su puerta recibió la afirmación a entrar y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas se adentro lentamente. Realmente no sintió nada, se preguntaba de donde pudo haber recibido su contestación y solo sentía los muebles de dicha habitación, tan pronto como se disponía a salir de la habitación la voz grave le detuvo añadiéndole miedo y más nervios al cuerpo de Toph.

-ven aquí- dijo –sigue mi voz… que realmente no deseo levantarme de mi cama-

Entonces Toph pensó ¨así que estaba en su dichosa cama, no sentí su presencia al estar encima de algo que no fuese metal o tierra¨. Entonces con pasos grandes pero lentos llego al borde de la cama donde sin ser avisada fue jalada del brazo para así ser presionada contra la cama y un cuerpo varonil.

-mi orden es…- le inicio a hablar al oído –que tu y yo- fue bajando su rostro lentamente –tengamos sexo- finalizo besándole su cuello dejándole una marca roja por la presión de estos en un casi mordisco.

-Ngh…- trato de esconder un gemido pero el mayor logro escucharlo mientras una sonrisa salía de entre sus labios

-ahora…- comenzó a pasar sus manos en caricias por sobre las telas que cubrían el cuerpo ahora esbelto de Toph –sabes muy bien que calladita debes estar- paso por encima de sus senos acariciándolos con maestría y endulzándose su propio oído con los gemidos.

-cállate… y terminemos lo antes… ah… posible- dijo la de ojos nublados con la respiración agitada por las conmociones nuevas, y entonces cuando pensó seria lo máximo de placer unos dedos de Zuko se colaron por debajo de sus pantalones color verde y su ropa interior para tocar su parte intima y de mayor placer. Cuando el azabache le proporcione tremendo placer ella simplemente gemía y no sabía que mas pasaría hasta que sintió una corriente de aire indicándole que no contaba ya con ropa y entonces la boca de Zuko lamia magistralmente su pezón derecho.

-ah! Agh!- fueron los sonidos de los gemidos que soltaba con poco descaro pues no quería llamar la atecion de algún transeúnte que llegara a pasar por fuera de las cuatro paredes de aquel cuarto.

-espero ahora puedas soportar lo que viene…- susurro pues vendría ahora el momento de penetrar la delgada barrera de Toph y eso sería más bien la muestra de algo… pues ella debía decir no por sobre todas las cosas, si no buscaba nada con él.

Se prepararon ambos mentalmente, uno por perder lo que una mujer tiene de gran valor y el otro por tomar las riendas de su camino y en busca de algo más con aquella mujer. Ya habiéndose preparado y lubricado lo mejor posible, poso su miembro en la entrada de la chica y lentamente entro viendo el rostro que se deformaba en gestos de dolor por parte de la corrompida.

Del dolor pasaron al placer y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ese detalle, hasta que al llegar al clímax Toph antes de Zuko, les llego el cansancio y también Morfeo los cargo en brazos. Un sueño apacible llego y se mantuvo así hasta que llegara el próximo día.


	8. Sueños

**Esclavitud**

**Capitulo 8: Sueño**

Y vaya que Zuko sabía lo que hacía, sus manos eran dueñas de caricias que jamás pensó poder sentir. Se levanto muy temprano esperando el momento indicado para salir apenada pero con la cabeza bien alta, respiro hondo después de un movimiento inesperado de Zuko y soltó un suspiro al ver que se mantenía dormido.

Se levanto de la cama quitándose un brazo que de paso, mantenía arriba de sí y que el maestro fuego tenía en un abrazo sencillo y cariñoso. Tanteo el piso buscando encontrar su ropa pero solo logro encontrar la sabana, el suelo retumbo un poco, idéntico al temblor que se produjo cuando hicieron la guerra en el día del eclipse y acordándose del inmenso volcán en donde vivían, un volcán activo.

-mmmm…- ronroneo el chico mientras que Toph se quedo helada a medio vestir con aquella sábana blanca –yo…-

Se acerco y comprobó su sueño profundo pero no quiso perder más tiempo así que continúo en su labor hasta que de nuevo el gemido que se volvió a escuchar aunque ahora desvariaba en sueños y los platicaba a voz suelta.

-Toph, ámame…- decía en sueños Zuko –me gustas….- su voz somnolienta se notaba pero aun así eran claras sus palabras –creo que…- un silencio y la maestra tierra estaba ya bastante confundida –te…- ella venia lo que continuaba pero se quedo quieta y callada -…amo-

Y esas palabras murieron cuando ella salió precipitadamente del cuarto y él aun permanecía en su quinto sueño, fantaseando con algo que a lo mejor era más que imposible.

-Zuko!- gritaban afuera de su cuarto con una voz preocupada, era aun temprano y entonces recordó, ¨Toph!¨ Abrió los ojos completamente y busco en su cama, nada, la alcoba completa, nada, el baño y el armario, nada…

-Zuko!- volvieron a gritar y ahora reconocía la voz, era su amigo el monje. Salió en bata típica de la nación del fuego, colores hermosos en una elegante combinación, rojo, negro y dorado.

-que sucede?- pregunto aunque su mente divagaba en donde o en qué lugar la chica de ojos perlados se habría escondido

-es Toph- dijo agitado y con una Katara preocupada a su lado

Entonces al escuchar su nombre reacciono, y dijo:

-que paso? Donde esta? Le paso algo malo?- pregunto rápidamente que los otros solo distinguieron la preocupación.

Notaron ese lindo detalle y si no fuera porque Katara y Zuko mantenían una preocupación alta, harían un chiste de aquello.

No quiso pensar en la agradable noche con la confesión de Zuko. Que era lo que le molestaba? Que le estaba haciendo huir? Que era lo que no quería saber? No lo sabía. Quería que todo fuera como antes, como cuando eran niños, como cuando salvaban al planeta de peligros reales sin tener que preocuparse de problemas adolescentes como los chicos, el acné y escenas para adultos entre dos ¿mejores amigos?

Bien, de ahora en adelante ya no serian lo mismo de siempre lo supo, desde que empezaron con la apuesta.

Suspiro y camino cuesta abajo, en un inmenso hueco creado por ella hacia una superficie debajo que se sentía clandestino casi como en el pasado.

-le dije a los guardias que salieran en su busca- indico Zuko algo más nervioso y preocupado

-yo iré con appa a buscar desde los aires- dijo Sokka mientras salía en dirección del gran bisonte

-yo buscare a pie- dijo Katara saliendo en dirección distinta a la de Sokka

-mejor busca como poder arreglar esto- murmuro Aang a Zuko muy cerca para que los sirvientes no escucharan

Bien necesitaban encontrar a la más pequeña del grupo de amigos y no solo por eso, sino que tenían un largo viaje hasta el polo sur e ir con la gran gran abuela.

Su primera parada era el palacio de Zuko para que este resolviera rápido sus asuntos de vital importancia, pero si aplazaban mas el viaje Aang no podría tener un entrenamiento básico y necesario con gran gran para su mente pudiendo sobrellevar mas el asunto de ser el avatar.

Zuko se quedo parado y tieso por las palabras del joven calvo, ahora ni el mismo sabía que había hecho mal, por las reacciones de Toph en la noche pensó que su relación cambiaria para bien, las caricias y los besos le indicaban eso. O eso pensó.

* * *

**N/A: les dejo tres y dejen please, un review en cada uno y les regalare los dos o tres capitulos finales XD**


	9. info

Queridos lectores:

lo siento si es que están desesperados por que termine mis historias en progreso, pero lamentablemente ahora no tengo computadora. se que debo demasiadas historias, tales como:

1.- Esclavitud

2.- Skins

3.- El psicólogo

4.- Pornstar

5.- Algunas reglas del amor cortes

6.- Feel good

7.- la hermana de2D

8.- Daria Regresa

9.- Hace Tiempo

Lo sé, ya tengo la continuación de todas, pero me falta escribirlas en Word y sin computadora no puedo. Lamentablemente también he entrado a la universidad y necesito estar bien en psicología

para mayores informes contactarme en Facebook como Selene Belem Valderrabano Marquez

Atte La Autora

MuzzgozzitaThorn


End file.
